


Mercy

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, adult toys, had way too much fun with this, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has been ignoring Changmin all day. The younger man is not getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrofloride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrofloride/gifts).



> Happy birthday Flora sensei! It's a day late but just pretend it's on time. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it! (Trust me, I had a lot of fun with this.)
> 
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out ^^

Yunho has been ignoring Changmin all day.

The younger half of TVXQ has been snarkier than usual, ruder and more prone to outbursts at their staff.

Yunho knows he only acts this way because he's tired and just wants to rest, but it's not okay for Changmin to constantly be snapping back at the people who only ever help them and become as tired as they themselves do.

Usually when he gets like this, Yunho can ignore him to show his disapproval of Changmin's behavior. Changmin quickly gets the message and calms down. He stops acting like a brat and apologizes to the staff, and only then, once he has done that, he knows he can apologize to Yunho.

Yunho has a huge soft spot for his maknae. He always accepts Changmin's apology and takes the boy in his arms, doing his best to provide comfort and reassurance and praise. It's usually enough for Changmin, to know that Yunho isn't really angry at him. Their fight in LA has made sure of that; it's a painful memory for the both of them, but it affected Changmin worse. From then on, Changmin took particular care not to ever anger Yunho so much that Yunho wouldn't even look at him, much less talk to him.  

But sometimes, just sometimes, Changmin doesn't get it. Or rather, he doesn't care. He doesn't care when Yunho purposely ignores him, even in front of the camera, and continues to act like a brat. When he doesn't change his childish behavior, Yunho knows Changmin needs to be put in his place.

Yunho knows what he has to do when Changmin gets like this. He doesn't like doing it much; it makes them feel too much like hyung-dongsaeng, something they have worked hard over the long months of their hiatus to erase so that they could stand on equal ground with each other.

But if he was honest, he liked what he had to do, the physical aspects of it; he just didn't like going below the actions of Changmin's punishment, into the depth of feelings and crossing and redrawing lines that usually didn't exist between them. He had a feeling Changmin didn't mind the physical acts either.

Which is why, when they both arrive at Yunho's apartment at the end of a long day, Yunho is still ignoring him. Changmin has yelled at three stylists, thrown things at two of the younger managers, and made one makeup noona cry.

The last one had been the last straw. Yunho had been just as tired as Changmin; why was he causing such an uproar? He had grabbed the younger by his collar and shoved him against the wall, getting in his face, so close he could feel Changmin's quick breaths against his lips; the whole waiting room had hushed, watching with frozen expressions.

Changmin, meanwhile, just looked calmly back at him, but Yunho knew it was an act. Fear flickered in Changmin's big brown eyes. He knew Yunho was genuinely furious.

 _Good,_ Yunho thought viciously. He was getting tired of Changmin's shit.

"Behave," Yunho snarled, low and rough. He kept his voice down, but he knew everyone in the room could hear, it was so quiet.

Normally, Yunho would never have disciplined Changmin in front of others, not even their managers, just because he knew it embarrassed Changmin, but also because their staff would take Changmin even less seriously. He was already their darling little boy, treated like a child and spoiled beyond belief. Getting yelled at by Yunho might lessen their willingness to treat him like an adult even more.

But Yunho was tired and he hated seeing their precious staff treated badly, and he snapped.

Changmin's cheeks were red, his ears flaming. His face was still calm though, eyes locked on Yunho's. He wasn't going to respond to Yunho, Yunho knew that much. So when Changmin swallowed, Yunho took it for the acquiesce it was and let go of him before stepping back.

He turned back to the staff; they were still looking quite shocked. Why wouldn't they? Yunho had just shoved and rebuked his beloved Changdollie so harshly. They had never seen such a sight.

He smiled at them, bought his hands together and bowed, and said "Sorry the day has been so rough, everyone. Thank you for your hard work, please go home and relax now. If anyone needs transportation, please let me know."

They stared a moment longer, and then snapped into action. Everyone carefully avoided looking at him while they packed their things, as if he would start yelling at them too. They didn't look at Changmin behind him either.

Yunho made his way to the door, bowing here and there, and some of the older staff smiled and patted him, glancing at Changmin behind him, as if telling him not to be too hard on the younger man. Changmin was looking resolutely at the floor, face still red.

They rode home in silence, and the managers didn't even ask Changmin where he wanted to go. They knew Yunho would keep him tonight.

Yunho glances at Changmin out of the corner of his eye; Changmin is staring straight ahead as they walk to Yunho's apartment from the elevator, a vein throbbing and standing out starkly against his temple. His jaw is set, hands clenched around his bag. He's angry, Yunho knows.

Yunho will have to control that anger before it has a chance to lash out at him.

Yunho opens the door to his apartment, and they walk in. Changmin takes his shoes off as Yunho shuts the door behind him.

And then Yunho starts Changmin's punishment.

He grabs Changmin's arm, twists it behind his back, and pushes Changmin against the wall, right cheek pressed to the cold, hard surface. Yunho is flush against Changmin, mouth to his ear.  

Changmin lets out a small cry of pain and twists in his hold. "Hyu-"

"Shut up."

Changmin shuts up.

Yunho does nothing for an entire five minutes, just breathes softly in Changmin's ear. It's only five minutes, but he knows it feels like an eternity to someone who's waiting.

Changmin is quiet for the most part, only squirming slightly. He knows how this goes. His breathing is quick and slightly uneven, eyes not daring to look at Yunho's. Yunho brushes his lips against the shell of Changmin's ear; Changmin shudders.

Finally, Yunho speaks, voice deathly calm. "You've been a shit today."

Changmin swallows. "Hyung, I-"

But Yunho cuts him off a second time. "I didn't say you could talk."

Changmin quiets again.

"You've been acting like an asshole to our staff, you were rude to me, and you didn't listen to the managers when they told you what you should do."

Changmin swallows and nods, unable to deny the accusations even if he did have permission to speak.

Yunho raises a hand and stroke his cheek with his knuckle. Changmin shivers.

"You know what I'm going to do, right?" he asks softly, a rhetorical question. Changmin knows very well what's coming next. In fact, Yunho has a vague suspicion that Changmin has been acting out on purpose, to rile Yunho up and get his punishment, maybe because he was frustrated and needed release. What he probably didn't expect was for Yunho to be in such a rage though, not if the way his eyes had clearly shown his fear was anything to go by. He had miscalculated, both Yunho’s tiredness and his temper. His fear could have been from Yunho's anger, but it also could have been panic that he had fucked up big time, just like he had in LA.

Yunho didn't want to comfort Changmin this time, didn't want him to think it was okay to act the way he had, but this was his Changmin, his precious Changminnie, and so he couldn't stop himself from touching Changmin a bit to calm him down some.

Changmin knew not to take it as a sign that all was forgiven. Yunho had broken him of that the first few times he had needed to make Changmin submit.

Changmin nods.

“Good,” Yunho murmurs. “Take a shower and go to my room. I'll take a shower after you. You know what to do."

Changmin nods again, still not looking Yunho in the eyes.

"You can answer me now."

"Yes, hyung," Changmin whispers.

Satisfied, Yunho moves back and lets go of him. "The red paddle will do."

Changmin nods jerkily and then moves away from the wall, looking down. He goes further into the apartment, and after a few minutes of doors and drawers opening and closing, he hears the bathroom door close and the shower turn on.

Yunho sighs and rolls his neck. He hates scaring Changmin, no matter how much the younger boy needs it sometimes. He might like what they do together, but he's never liked causing fear.

He lounges in the living room while waiting for Changmin to finish with his shower. When he does, he goes straight to Yunho's room, just like he was told. Yunho takes his own shower, stroking his cock while imagining Changmin in the position he has been taught to take. Just the thought of Changmin so open and vulnerable that way is making him half hard.

He turns off the shower and dries himself slowly, keeping Changmin waiting for him. He knows what he'll find when he walks into his bedroom.

Sure enough, when Yunho enters his room with only a towel around his waist, Changmin is on the bed exactly as Yunho has trained him.

He's on his hands and knees naked, head bowed low. Yunho can see his half hard cock rising towards his stomach. There's a red paddle, a triple crown, and a bottle of lube beside his foot. When he hears Yunho in the room, his head comes up but he doesn't look behind him.

Yunho comes closer to him, and he can see Changmin tremble.

He slides a hand into his curly hair, tugging his head up. Changmin complies, and then his eyes meet Yunho's.

For a second, Yunho admires the smooth blankness in his eyes, the way Changmin has already managed to control his emotions.

_So far, so good._

He keeps looking at Changmin, petting his head, and eventually Changmin’s gaze skitters away.

Yunho walks behind him, dragging his fingernails lightly down his spine as he goes. Changmin lets out a small sound.

Yunho takes off the towel and kneels on the bed behind him. He smooths his hands across the perfect globes of Changmin’s ass, squeezing lightly. Changmin jerks out of his hold but quickly comes back. Yunho reaches down and picks up the three-ringed cock ring, sliding his hands under Changmin. He finds that Changmin is already rock hard, drops of precome gathered at the slit of his cock. Yunho knew it was the anticipation that did it.

He gives him a few lazy strokes. Changmin moans and thrusts into his grip.

But Yunho grips his hip with his other hand. "Uh uh. You don't get to feel good now. You've been bad haven't you?"

"Yes, hyung." He stops thrusting, and Yunho knows it takes a lot of self control for him to stop.

Yunho bends over him to breathe in his ears. "Do you think you deserve to feel good?" he asks while slipping the cock ring on him, adjusting the straps and making sure it's snug around his cock and balls.

Changmin makes an unhappy sound when he feels the cock ring restraining him but he says, "No, hyung."

"Good boy," Yunho whispers, rewarding him with a kiss on his ear. Changmin shivers.

Yunho kneels up again and picks up the red paddle. It's thin and flexible, and when Yunho tests it out with a smack against his palm it makes a satisfactory sound. "How much should I give you, hm, Changdola?" he asks, more to himself than Changmin.

Changmin is shaking with the anticipation, but he doesn't reply because he knows Yunho isn't really asking him.

"I think 30 will do. Count out loud and don't mess up, or I'll start over again."

"Yes, hyung," comes the meek reply.

And immediately Yunho brings the paddle down on his ass. Changmin yelps, probably more from surprise than any real pain, but his yelp gets cut off half way when he snaps his mouth shut. "One," he says, but it’s too late though.

Yunho _tsks_ , disappointed. "You know better than that, Changmin. Start over."

Yunho spanks him again, and this time Changmin doesn't make a sound but what he's supposed to. "One."

Satisfied, Yunho spanks him with the paddle again and again, alternating between each cheek. He watches as Changmin's pert ass becomes pink and then red, itching with the need to drag his tongue all over it. Changmin counts obediently, but his voice becomes more and more strained. Yunho says nothing.

At 24, Changmin's voice breaks. He clears it and tries again, but it's still hoarse. By the time he gets to 30, his voice is barely above a whisper.

Yunho drops the paddle, breathing a little hard and cock aching. He slips a hand under Changmin again. His cock is swollen and probably hurting from how hard he is.

"Wanna come, Changminnie?" he asks, smoothing a hand across his abs. He can feel the muscles jump under his palms.

"Yes," Changmin chokes out.

"Not yet," Yunho murmurs, rubbing the stinging flesh of his ass. He bends down and starts licking it, laving his tongue all over one cheek and then the other. It's red and feels hot against Yunho's tongue. Changmin whimpers, moving away and coming back for more at the same time. Yunho does his best to soothe the smarting skin.

Yunho spreads his cheeks and pauses, just looking. Changmin is still, only breathing hard for the most part, but then he begins to squirm. If Yunho looks at his face, he knows Changmin will be flushed and embarrassed.

"Look at your pretty little hole," Yunho breathes over the sensitive area. Changmin whimpers again.

"Hyung please," he whispers, head hanging low.

"What is it? Don't like this? Want me to stop?"

He knows as well as Changmin does that he doesn't want Yunho to stop; Changmin enjoys this as much as he does.

Changmin shakes his head.

"That's right, you're a cockwhore just for me, you don't want me to stop," he says, and then licks the puckered skin.

Changmin lets out a desperate sound and pushes his ass back into Yunho's face. But that's not allowed, because Yunho will lose control of the situation. "Stop that," he snaps, smacking his ass.

Changmin stops immediately.

Yunho licks again, pushing his face into the crack of Changmin's ass. He tastes of soap, clean and sharp. Yunho smirks; Changmin is always prepared.

He spreads his ass cheeks even wider, flicking his tongue against his hole, and then drags it through the crack, letting his saliva get everything thoroughly wet. He knows how sensitive Changmin is, especially here, so when Changmin doesn't move a muscle or let any sounds escape, Yunho decides to reward him.

He stops teasing him and brings his mouth back to his hole, using his hands to keep Changmin spread open for him. "You don't have to be quiet now," he says, then kisses his hole.

Changmin sighs in relief, which quickly becomes a sigh of pleasure when Yunho sucks. He makes wet, slurping sounds as he sucks, so loud and obscene in the quiet of the room. Changmin's moans and gasps soon join, and then Yunho loses himself in Changmin's pleasure.

He pushes his tongue into Changmin, and Changmin moans loudly. "Ahh, hyung, hyung please, more," he gasps, pushing back, fucking himself on Yunho's tongue.

Yunho goes deeper, thrusting his tongue in and out of the tight ring of muscles. The sounds Changmin is making becomes too much; Yunho needs to fuck him _now_ , split him open with his cock and make Changmin _scream_.

He pulls his tongue out and moves away, chest heaving. Changmin groans in frustration. Yunho grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up quickly and messily, dirtying the sheets. His tongue might have been enough, but Yunho doesn't want to take any chances and hurt Changmin; he lubes his fingers and enters two into Changmin, and Changmin pushes back. He only has so much patience though; he enters a third before Changmin is ready, but the need to take him, the urge to make Changmin think of him and only him, is too overwhelming. Desire lashes through him as he looks at Changmin, open and vulnerable in every way. All he can feel is raw, animalistic need. All he can think is _mine take fuck mine mine take claim mark mine_ , the scent of Changmin's arousal filling his senses and clouding his mind.

Changmin always has this effect on him, always makes him lose control from the urge to make the younger submit to him.

When his patience reaches its limit, he withdraws his fingers and lines his cock up. Changmin is breathing hard, arms shaking from the effort of keeping himself up for so long.

Yunho grasps his hips with one hand and with the other he lines his cock up against Changmin’s tiny hole. He pushes in, watching as Changmin’s body both takes him in and tries to push him out. He watches as Changmin’s hole widens to accommodate his cock. Changmin groans, completely still as he waits for Yunho to be settled fully in him.

The sound gets through the haze of Yunho’s mind, and he looks up. He sees Changmin’s arms shaking, and slides his hand up his back to push between his shoulder blades. Changmin falls to the bed, arms giving up, and Yunho pushes in the rest of the way. He hears Changmin gasp dimly.

Yunho stops, trying to catch his breath with Changmin’s hot body tight around his cock. The pleasure is overwhelming, flooding his senses and leaving him with barely a single coherent thought.

Slowly, he begins to move. Changmin moans underneath him, face pressed to the bed and muffling his sounds, twisting the sheets in the curl of his hands. Yunho holds tightly to his hips and pulls slowly out, making sure Changmin can feel every single inch as it leaves his body, and when Changmin whimpers, Yunho knows he’s the only thing the younger boy feels. He pushes back in just as slowly, the lube helping the way.

“You like that, Changmin-ah?” he gasps as Changmin’s body swallows his cock again.

Changmin lifts his head off the pillow, supporting himself on his elbows. “Hyung, please, faster, faster,” he begs, voice high pitched as Yunho pulls out and pushes in again.

“Why should I go faster? This is your punishment for being a little shit. Why should you feel good?” Yunho asks, his breathing under control again, still pushing into Changmin’s body at the same maddening pace. It’s torturing him as much as Changmin, but Yunho sort of enjoys making Changmin beg. He shifts a bit, angling his cock this way and that as he looks for the spot to make Changmin beg even more.

“Hyung I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I won’t do it again, I’ll-” Changmin cuts himself with a loud moan, and Yunho knows he’s found it. He pulls out and slams back into that spot, and Changmin _wails_ , just the way Yunho always loves hearing. He thrusts hard a few more times, the sounds from Changmin so tempting, but then slows down again.

“What were you saying?” he says, going back to a leisurely pace.

Changmin breathes deeply, and Yunho knows his question didn’t register because the only thing Changmin was doing was trying to figure out why the pleasure had stopped. He lets out a mewl of frustration then, and Yunho soothes him by running his hand up and down his sides. He’s pleased to see Changmin shiver from his touch.

“Hyung,” he sobs. “Hyung, I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll behave, please hyung.”

Satisfied, Yunho picks up the pace again. He pulls out quick and slams back in, Changmin’s body moving up the bed every time he thrusts. Changmin clenches around him, tight around his cock, and Yunho groans. “Fuck, Changmin, fuck,” he pants.

Changmin is keening below him as Yunho hits his prostate with every thrust. “Hyung, let me come, let me come, please,” Changmin cries beneath him.

He makes no attempt to touch himself, Yunho is pleased to see, his hands clenching in the sheets instead. Yunho reaches his arms around his chest, shifting to pull him to sit in Yunho’s lap as he kneels. Changmin comes with him, pliant as Yunho rearranges his body. The moving around causes Yunho’s cock to slip from his hole, but as soon as Changmin is up he lifts himself slightly and sits back down on Yunho’s dick. He moans as he lowers himself, head thrown back on Yunho’s shoulders.

Yunho wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his face into Changmin’s neck as he moans. He kisses the long column of his throat, pushing up into Changmin’s warmth. His punishment’s over.

He glances down at Changmin’s engorged cock and heavy balls, trapped in the confines of the triple crown cock ring. Well, almost over.

“Feel good, Changdola?” he murmurs, nipping at the skin of his throat.

Changmin mewls in reply at a sharp thrust. Yunho can feel the vibrations against his mouth.

“Mmm, hyung will make you feel good.” He kisses up the side of his jaw, nuzzling at the soft spot beneath his ear.

Changmin turns his head, pressing his mouth to Yunho’s, eagerly licking at Yunho’s bottom lip. “Let me come, hyung,” he whines into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho slides his tongue into his mouth, and Changmin sucks on it. Yunho moans at the feelings Changmin’s mouth brings.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes, yes, wanna come _now_.”

Yunho pulls away from his mouth and thrusts up hard. Changmin bounces in his lap, gasping, clutching Yunho’s thighs.

Yunho holds him tight as he continues to thrust up into him hard. Changmin lifts himself and meets Yunho on every upward stroke.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans and whines fill the room, as well as the sound of the mattress and their bodies slapping against each other.

When he can’t take it anymore, cock aching, Yunho reaches around to unfasten the ring around Changmin’s cock and balls. Changmin sobs as Yunho’s hands touch his sensitive cock.

The cock ring is off, and Yunho strokes exactly four times before Changmin is crying out ‘ _hyung!_ ’ and spurting all over his hand. He clenches around Yunho’s cock, and a tsunami of pleasure overtakes him, building up and crashing over him so hard he’s breathless and drowning.

When the white noise disappears, Yunho realizes Changmin is still breathing hard in his grasp, limp cock still inside him. What had felt like eons was, in reality, only a few minutes.

Yunho pulls out of Changmin slowly, kissing his nape when he winces. He eases them down, wrapping around Changmin’s trembling body.

After a while, Changmin finally speaks. “Hyung, I’m sorry,” Changmin says quietly, still faced the other way.

Yunho yawns, wiped out. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he says, pulling the younger boy close to him and laying kisses on his nape and shoulders.

“I’m sorry all the same.”

Yunho hums, and slowly wanders off to sleep.

***

Changmin is leaning over him like a creep the next morning, looking down at Yunho.

Yunho jumps when his eyes open, startled to find his lover’s face so close.

“Stop being creepy,” he mumbles, pulling the cover over his head and nestling into the blankets.

Changmin yanks the covers back and Yunho yelps as the cold air hits his naked body. “Do you mind?” he snaps, trying to reach for them.

“Nope,” Changmin replies cheerfully. “Time to get up.”

Yunho lets it go just because Changmin seems happy. He looks up at him. “Feeling better?”

Changmin smiles softly at him. “Yeah,” he says, leaning down to kiss Yunho’s cheek. “Now get up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
